Red Jealousy
by OnyxWood
Summary: Rukia finds herself getting too emotional when Yoruichi gets too close with her brother, it is unexplainable.


It was Ukitake's birthday, many Shinigamis were invited to join, including the lower rankings one. There was one who doesn't belong to Seireitei had also joined the party, after all they were good old friends. She had to attend it no matter how busy or how far away her shunpo could lead her to, The Goddess of Flash.

Everybody was enjoying with the alcoholic beverage other than himself, his body wouldn't be able to withstand those drugs. He only took a small sip when the Captain-level Shinigami toasted him, other than that, he drank tea throughout. The cat had been drinking nonstop ever since she stepped into the hall, it was definitely a rare occasion where she could drink freely with the rest and it lasted easily for at least five hours straight. Her mind was still reasonably clear from the amount she took in, Renji, Rangiku and Hisagi who were all known as good drinkers, had started to fall into unconsciousness. It was such a pity that the rest of their human friends weren't able to attend as they needed permission to enter the premises with ease, and if they had applied, probably the papers wouldn't have been passed down even few days after the party.

The siblings from the Kuchiki's manor showed their presence a little after everyone in the hall had heated up from the atmosphere. They sent their wishes to the birthday-man and took their seat according to where the servants had led them individually. They were sitting rather far apart as they were organised according to their individual divisions.

Both of them weren't drinking much compared to the rest of the shinigamis. It was considerably boring, this type of party just didn't seem to suit them too well. Rukia out of boredom took glances around the room at how others were indulging in the drinks and naturally it fell on him more than usual and her face flushed naturally. She noticed how others were approaching her brother at ease and spoke to him freely. It made her sigh a little that she wasn't even comparable to his friends. In fact, they certainly had spent more time together than the rest but the bonding wasn't even a fraction of theirs.

While the party was still going on, Rukia and Byakuya had already left, separately. She rather used the time to read up more about skills and he rather spent time doing thing he found more fruitful, like calligraphy. Rukia realised he had left and she did not seem to have the mood to stay on either.

Finally it's time to go since there weren't anyone Shihoin could drink with, most of them were knocked out when she was only starting to get into the mood. She picked herself up from the seat with a filled bottle in her hand, swaying towards in random direction in Soul Society.

Finally she saw a lit room and quickly approached it with some of the liquid spilling out of the mouth of the bottle. She didn't bother to knock and barged in with the weight of her body against the door. The moment she stomped in, her eyes browsed through the room. Then she noticed the young man was still awake and was indulging in his arts writing, the only hobby he seemed to possess.

She started swaying towards where the figure was though she had tried to walk normally, she then shoved the bottle towards him, gesturing him and offering him to drink with her. "Drink...with me..." Her words slurred and her head leaned down to look at him in the eyes while placing her arms over his shoulders, catching all his attention.

"Byakuya... it's rude to not answer me you know..." She leaned in nearer to his face, almost kissing him as she speaks. The breath she exhaled caressed passed his sensitive skin, she knew it would irritate him a little yet it was alluring to his senses.

"I am not free now and please mind your manners, Shihoin." He murmured softly to prevent his voice to have any chance from giving him eyes kept closed while holding his brush still, not affected by how she was behaving, yet. Why was she there and what did she want with him. He wanted the answers but he didn't ask to prevent more irritation by the cat, and the doubt made his brows nitted together almost as one.

"Take your hands off, werecat. I have no time for you and what you are doing is absolutely not acceptable." He still managed to speak with his usual tone while controlling his own body from having any reactions.

"What is so indecent to have a drink with me, you are too boring, you need this to spice up your life just a little." She shook the bottle and then poured the sake into the cup on his table while whispering beside his ear before presenting the cup before his lips.

"If i drink, will you leave immediately?" He said firmly while staring towards her with his head leaned a little away from hers, keeping the distance clear if possible.

"Well... It will all depend on my mood." She leaned against his head on purpose with a slight bump, pressuring him to drink it. With slight hesitation, he grabbed over the cup and finished it with one action. He placed the cup on the table, away from Shihoin to prevent her from refilling.

Of course, the cat wouldn't give up just on one cup, that wouldn't be much fun. Easily, she refilled his cup by just moving over to the other side swiftly and went into the position of how she was against him before she shifted. "Come on, have another portion, don't be such a wet blanket will you?" She didn't wait for him to reach for the cup and placed the bottle in against his lips. Another hand of hers picked up the cup and drank on her own.

Not wanting her to disturb his personal space any further, Byakuya snatched the bottle and gulped down almost all of it. He slammed the bottle down on the table and stood up, pushing her aside and moved towards his tea table, preparing to pour himself some tea to ease the effect she felt almost immediately.

Shihoin quickly followed up and boldly sat on across his lap, hands wrapping around his neck. Her head inched nearer, attempting to kiss him on the lips. The widening of his eyes made her more eager in wanting to reach for his lips.

"W...what are you..." At the sight of her face nearing towards his, he quickly spoke and his body tried to tilt away from her. Before he could finish his sentence, his body toppled backwards with her body now on top of his, their lips were pressed tight against each other from the impact.

The way they were against each other caused his body to react and with the effect of alcohol, he allowed her to continue and proceed on further without resisting. He remained almost still and slowly closed his eyes, enjoying what the cat was providing him.

Knocking sounds came from the door together with a voice, Shihoin ignored the noise and continued on while he was too shocked to react. The door somehow opened on its own just after a few knocks, and his sister's figure slowly revealed behind the door with her eyes staring hard at the two of them.


End file.
